This invention is directed to a substrate carrying thereon a coating comprising light metal fluorides and a preferred process for forming same. The preferred process comprising using sol-gel techniques to form the coating which may comprise a concentration gradient of the light metal fluorides across the thickness of the coating to provide it with unique anti-reflective properties over wide viewing angles.